


Понимаешь, о чем я?

by OLVO



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OLVO/pseuds/OLVO
Relationships: Alexandra Garcia/Himuro Tatsuya





	Понимаешь, о чем я?

Тебе знакомо ощущение, когда мир вокруг тебя начинает разваливаться на куски? Я не о землетрясениях сейчас говорю, вовсе нет; я имею в виду то мерзкое ощущение беспомощности, когда все, к чему ты привык, что выстраивал вокруг себя, вдруг начинает меняться с такой скоростью, что ты просто не успеваешь сориентироваться; теряешь равновесие и падаешь, вышибая воздух из легких. Ты ведь поняла, о чем я?  
Говорят, у самых устойчивых систем три точки опоры.  
У моей столько и было.  
Но что делать, если две из них вдруг начинают смещаться и отдаляться, и из опоры вдруг превращаются в нечто совершенно постороннее, чужеродное, как отломавшееся колесико у игрушечной машинки, или осколок стекла на пляже, или еще что-нибудь, ты ведь поняла, о чем я? Я надеюсь, что поняла, потому что обьяснить иначе не сумею – в моей голове слишком много мыслей и слишком мало слов для них, на все не хватает, даже с учетом двух языков.  
Или вот такой пример: ты играешь в баскетбол – ты же все еще играешь в баскетбол? Не бросишь? – своим любимым мячом, и он вдруг выскальзывает из рук в решающий момент, потому что ты играла слишком долго и резина стерлась, став гладкой, как лысина нашего учителя математики; и ты понимаешь, что этим мячом играть больше нельзя, но все равно не можешь от него отказаться, потому что это тот самый мяч, о котором ты мечтала с тех пор, как впервые увидела на витрине, долго копила на него, экономя на обедах, а после несла домой с такой счастливой улыбкой, что люди принимали тебя за сумасшедшего, но тебе было совершенно все равно, потому что в твоих руках был тот самый мяч. И вот ты больше не можешь им играть. И даже если очень хочется, с ним у тебя больше не получится ни один финт, и все до единой игры будут проиграны.  
Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Наверное, нет.  
Глупый пример, я знаю. Это только я могу экономить на школьных обедах, чтобы накопить на баскетбольный мяч, хотя мог бы просто попросить у отца; ты старше меня… Настолько старше, что мне иногда становится немного жутко от этого, и уж точно не мечтаешь по ночам о каком-то мяче, выставленном на витрине магазина спортивных товаров. Если в твоей жизни и было что-то подобное, то очевидно, очень давно… Задолго до моего рождения.  
Но ты ведь помнишь это ощущение, правда? Не можешь не помнить, потому что если нет, то это будешь уже не ты.  
Глупости говорю… Но ты прости, ладно? Мне просто ничего больше не лезет в голову; сложно рассуждать разумно, когда твой мир пошел трещинами, как упавшая с тумбочки ваза, и готов рухнуть от малейшего прикосновения.  
Я знаю, ты понимаешь. Просто потому, что это ты – ты всегда меня понимала; иногда мне кажется, что под твоим взглядом моя голова становится прозрачной, как рождественский шар со снегом, и тебе видны все мои мысли-снежинки, все до единой; хотя сейчас они, наверное, слепились в один сплошной ком… Во всяком случае, сам я их разлепить уже не смогу.  
Меня не покидает ощущение, что все это мне снится.  
Мне не нравится этот сон, разбуди меня.  
Я повторяю эту мысль так отчаянно раз за разом, что она, казалось бы, давно уже должна была телепатически транслироваться тебе в голову и звучать там назойливо, как бормашина.  
Но, разумеется, никакой телепатии не существует; и не становится вовсе моя голова прозрачной, и нет в ней никаких снежинок, есть только серо-белая каша и бегущие по ней электрические импульсы, как в той компьютерной модели, что показывал нам мистер Лацкас на уроке биологии в прошлую среду; и, конечно же, ты никак не можешь прочитать мои мысли… А я зову.  
Ты сидишь рядом, прислонившись спиной к панцирной сетке, ограждающей баскетбольную площадку, улыбаешься – ты всегда улыбаешься, мне это нравится – щуришься на солнце, и на стеклах твоих очков танцуют острые белые блики, когда ты наклоняешь голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня.  
Говоришь что-то.  
Я не слышу, на самом деле, прости. Мои мысли, для которых у меня не хватает слов, слишком громкие.  
\- Тацуя! – тянешь ты настойчиво и запускаешь руку мне в волосы. Мне всегда нравилось, когда ты так делала, знаешь? Тайга брыкался и что-то кричал про прическу – отсутствие прически, в его случае – а я готов сутками сидеть вот так… Вот так, да. Только не смотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Но – в очередной раз – телепатии не существует, и ты смотришь на меня в упор, так, что я вижу, как влажно блестит бирюзовая радужка – ну, знаешь, тем особенным блеском, который бывает у людей, которые сейчас заплачут или очень счастливы, или так счастливы, что сейчас заплачут от счастья, или недавно плакали от счастья, но готовы при случае продолжить… Ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
А по краю радужки у тебя, оттеняя светлый до голубизны белок, сине-серая узкая линия, того цвета, каким бывает море в шторм. Я раньше не замечал.  
Не смотри на меня так. Мне и так жарко на этом солнцепеке, а от твоего взгляда я, кажется, сейчас расплавлюсь.  
\- Та-цу-я, - повторяешь ты по слогам, наклоняешься еще ближе, так, что мы соприкасаемся лбами, только не покраснеть, бьется отчаянно в голове, лишь бы не покраснеть – и жмурится тоже нельзя, но упрямые веки опускаются сами – а ты вдруг смеешься без повода и притягиваешь меня к себе, обнимаешь обеими руками, так, что я утыкаюсь лицом тебе в волосы, гладишь по затылку и произносишь нараспев, покачивая меня, как ребенка:  
\- Господи, Тацуя, как же я рада, что встретила тебя!  
Все, сдаюсь; вспыхиваю так, что наверняка краснеют даже уши и шея, но ты все равно не увидишь моего лица – продолжаешь обнимать, так что, пожалуй, все равно, даже если я становлюсь похож на спелый помидор.  
За что ты так со мной? Что я сделал тебе плохого?  
Что я сделал плохого Ричи, что он отобрал тебя у меня? Я всегда думал, что он мой друг… самый близкий, самый дорогой друг, дороже и ближе даже, чем Тайга; он гонял со мной мяч, забирал из школы, бинтовал мои ссадины и учил драться, исправлял корявое произношение, рассказывал смешные истории из собственного детства и частенько покрывал перед отцом мои проделки, и я любил его – по-настоящему любил, даже больше, чем отца, я доверял ему…  
Я даже познакомил его с тобой.  
А потом он тебя забрал.  
А ты, наверное, даже не поняла, что я имел ввиду, когда приглашал тебя тем вечером; да, я так и не рискнул произнести вслух слово «свидание», но ресторан и машина с личным водителем могли бы натолкнуть тебя на мысли? Ну и что, что мне двенадцать лет и ростом я не дотягиваюсь даже до твоего плеча! Это же не навсегда… Я скоро вырасту, я изо всех сил буду стараться расти быстрее, стану выше тебя, выше даже Ричи, обещаю; а впрочем…  
Тебе ведь это совсем не нужно, правда? Тебе нравится думать, что я ребенок, я знаю. И ничего не могу с этим поделать.  
А я бы, не сомневаясь, полжизни отдал бы за то, чтобы сидеть вот так с тобой, и чтобы ты меня обнимала… И чтобы я мог обнимать тоже. Не так, как это делает Тайга на радостях после выигранного матча, а так, как Ричи.  
Но мне же нельзя, да? Ты старше меня на восемнадцать лет – это ужасно много, гораздо больше, чем мне сейчас; я просто опоздал родиться, прости, мне так жаль…  
Нужно перестать думать об этом, а не то я сейчас заплачу, и ты начнешь беспокоиться и утешать, а я даже не смогу обьяснить в чем дело.  
Ты пахнешь солнцем, морской солью и чем-то горьковато-цветочным, не знаю, шампунь это или духи; если ты продержишь меня так еще немного, то я весь пропитаюсь этим запахом и, пожалуй, задохнусь от счастья. Наверное, я не слишком против, потому что не спешу вырываться, а ты задумалась о чем-то, ты часто задумываешься в последние месяцы, гораздо чаще, чем раньше; продолжаешь держать меня, гладишь уже не по затылку, а по шее и плечу – наверное, рука устала, столько времени держать ее на весу…  
Не стану шевелиться. И пускай у меня на щеке отпечатаются все мелкие складочки и швы твоей футболки, как карта марсианских каналов. Подумаешь, отпечатки.  
Мне даже почти не жарко. Почти. Просто тепло… и хорошо, очень. Так хорошо, что не хочется даже злиться на Ричи – хотя еще час назад я его ненавидел. Сидел на пустой площадке, прямо на раскаленном асфальте, и придумывал способы мести.  
А потом пришла ты, и все это стало неважно – только обидно до слез и очень больно в солнечном сплетении, словно там ворочается недовольный еж.  
А ведь я придумал, знаешь. Ты бы, наверное, ужасно удивилась, если бы узнала, что это я придумал; хотя, скорее, не удивилась бы… Была бы в шоке, скорее.  
Ты ведь думаешь, что я честный. Хорошенький маленький мальчик, который когда-то стал твоим первым учеником – я рад, что ты будешь вспоминать меня хотя бы поэтому.  
Но если ты узнаешь, что я придумал, ты больше не обрадуешься мне. Ты даже думать обо мне не захочешь. Потому что мой план такой подлый, что мне самому же мерзко.  
Но если я сделаю, что задумал, ты будешь ненавидеть не меня, а Ричи. И он не сможет забрать тебя у меня.  
И тогда ты останешься со мной. И я в лепешку расшибусь – но сделаю так, чтобы осталась навсегда.  
Самые устойчивые системы имеют три точки опоры. Моему миру хватит и двух, чтобы удержать равновесие. Тебя и Тайги. А Ричи пускай исчезнет…  
Если бы не он, я бы никогда не начал играть в баскетбол. И не встретил бы тебя.  
И – если отбросить мою ревность – если бы я мог выбирать себе отца, я выбрал бы его.  
Если бы у меня была машина времени, я просто вернулся бы в тот вечер – даже в мыслях не решаюсь называть его свиданием – и не стал бы просить отца одолжить на вечер его машину. Обошелся бы такси. Тогда Ричи не пришлось бы садиться за руль, вы бы не встретились, и мне не пришлось бы мучительно решать, способен ли я на такую подлость.  
Ради тебя – способен. Потому что если решать – потерять только Ричи или вас обоих – то выбор очевиден.  
Ты вздрагиваешь, когда у тебя в кармане звонит телефон; торопливо отодвигаешься, спешишь достать его – а мне не нужно видеть надпись на дисплее, чтобы догадаться, кто звонит. Я отворачиваюсь и напряженно всматриваюсь в перекатывающееся по площадке знойное марево, словно увидел там нечто ужасно интересное – лишь бы не смотреть на твое мгновенно проясняющееся лицо.  
Я слышу голос Ричи в трубке – не разбираю слов, но различаю тональность – слышу твой голос, бархатисто-мягкий, обволакивающий, я ни разу не слышал у тебя таких интонаций до вашего знакомства, и уж точно ты никогда не говорила так со мной; и в этот момент я ненавижу его почти так же сильно, как люблю тебя. Ненавижу до черноты в глазах и колотья в боку.  
И то, что до тебя он был единственным и самым близким, только усиливает закипающее внутри бешенство, и подлость больше не кажется подлостью. Он предал меня – отчего я не могу предать его в ответ? Это ведь будет справедливо, разве нет? Он сам всегда повторял: главное – оставаться справедливым.  
Я буду справедлив. Как это называется? Такое странное слово, похожее на церковное или название рыцарского ордена… Талион, вот. Глаз за глаз и все такое.  
Это будет легко. Мерзко до тошноты… но легко. По стране сейчас прокатилась целая волна судебных процессов против педофилов, я знаю, я смотрю новости; мне достаточно будет просто обвинить, не обязательно даже иметь следы насилия на теле. Нажаловаться отцу, сделать так, чтобы узнала ты, а после просто предложить отпустить его, не заводя уголовного дела – мол, я его боюсь и пусть уберется подальше, но мне стыдно и я не хочу, чтобы одноклассники узнали. Когда мне нужно, я умею быть очень убедительным.  
Видишь, как все просто? Его даже не посадят. Просто исчезнет, оставит нас. Так просто.  
И мерзко. Тошнотворно. Даже сквозь заполнивший голову красный злой туман понимаю – если ты узнаешь, ты не простишь. Такое не прощают.  
Я еще ничего не сделал, но мне уже стыдно и расползается ледяная корочка страха внутри.  
Почему, почему, почему, повторяю про себя упрямо, я ведь честно его ненавижу, так почему я не могу решиться? Будь я старше хоть на пару лет, решил бы все дракой; нет, будь я старше, я бы вообще не подпустил его к тебе.  
Что мне сделать, чтобы ты осталась со мной?  
\- Хей, Тацуя, что с тобой? – в твоем голосе тревога, и я только сейчас замечаю, что ты закончила разговор и смотришь на меня, обеспокоенно нахмурившись, гладишь лоб и макушку – я невольно тянусь за прикосновением. – Тебе плохо? Перегрелся на солнце?  
Почему перегрелся?  
Опускаю взгляд на собственные руки и понимаю, что вцепился в скамью так, что даже ногти посинели.  
\- Так, пойдем, - ты встаешь, решительно тащишь меня за собой. Встать оказывается сложнее, чем я думал – затекшие пальцы не желают разгибаться. – Зайдем в Старбакс, остынем немного. Будешь мороженое?  
Глаза, понимаю я, поднимаю голову и встречая твой взгляд. Ты беспокоишься и, похоже, даже чувствуешь себя виноватой, это видно, но те самые счастливые блики никуда не делись – разве только стали еще ярче.  
Пытаюсь представить твои глаза без них – и невольно вздрагиваю.  
Потому что твой погасший взгляд в моей голове в точности как тот, которым ты смотрела на нас с Тайгой, когда мы пришли проситься к тебе в ученики. Я тогда почти испугался его, хоть и не понял сначала, что в нем было.  
Теперь понимаю.  
Одиночество.  
Смогу я оставить тебя одну? Тебе ведь будет мало меня… теперь, после всего. Или вообще не захочешь меня видеть, чтобы не напоминать лишний раз – эта мысль впервые посещает мою голову.  
\- Лимонное буду.  
Я не смогу.  
Просто не смогу.  
Даже не потому, что мерзко, или проснулась совесть…  
Просто тебе будет больнее всех.  
Я не смогу.  
Достаточно того, что развалился мой мир. Я не посмею разрушить и твой тоже.  
В Старбаксе людно и холодно – жара гонит измученных людей с улиц, заставляет искать облегчения под решетками кондиционеров. Я глубоко вдыхаю ионизированный сухой воздух – и решаюсь.  
\- Алекс.  
Можно ведь сделать по-другому. Я не знаю, что хуже – но так точно честнее. Нужно просто немного подождать.  
Ты отвлекаешься от стакана с холодной колой и смотришь ожидающе. Сейчас.  
Улыбаюсь так ярко, как вообще способен – так, как хотел бы всю жизнь улыбаться только тебе – и произношу как можно непринужденнее:  
\- Знаешь, Алекс, я тебя люблю.  
Ты тоже улыбаешься – смеешься, светло и солнечно, я люблю такую твою улыбку и такой твой смех – протягиваешь руку и в очередной раз треплешь меня по волосам:  
\- И я тебя, Тацуя.  
Пускай так. Пока что – пускай так.  
Годы идут быстро, знаешь? Ты – точно знаешь, я уверен.  
Подожди немного, и я заберу тебя обратно.  
Просто подожди.


End file.
